Those cunning folks use any means
by Marcelle Hvidsteen
Summary: Part three. Or perhaps in Slytherin is part one. You'll find your real friends is part two. It's about what happend when Scorpius came back.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is part three. Or perhaps in Slytherin, and You'll find your real friends is part one and two. **

Belinda got to her feet and grinned with satisfaction. Her mother's grave looked a lot better now covered in flowers. Most witches and wizards would just conger them up with magic, but Neville wouldn't have liked it. Belinda didn't mind. She was born to work with her hands.

«It's a gift mom. From dad. Neville.»

«You're so lonely you have to talk to stone Belinda?»

She turned around, fear on her face. The man standing a few feet away from her was someone she thought she was finally done with.

«Al said you were dead.»

«Al said... Really Belinda, you trust what a gryffindoor tells you?»

Belinda reached for her wand, but he was quicker and grabbed her wrist.

«Don't be foolish Belinda. You think I'm alone? You don't think that your little friend sitting on the bench is watched?»

He placed a hand on her stomach and Belinda wanted to throw up.

"You really want to hurt the father of your children?"

"She's not yours Scorpius."

"She is mine Belinda. And so is the child you're carrying. Or did you just think you had put on some weight?"

Belinda took a step back. Away from him and his words.

«Even if I'm married...»

«You're denying it?»

«I'm a married woman Scorpius. How can you claim that it's yours?»

He grinned and Belinda felt sick.

«How are you to explain that thou you've only been back a month, yet you're already three months pregnant? How do you think your little goodie tosho gryffindoor will do when he finds out you've cheated on him? The prince can't be with a witch you know?»

Belinda pulled out her wand, but he had vanished before the spell had been uttered. His laughter making her skin crawl. She walked over to the bench and James.

«What's wrong Belinda?»

«You lied to me.»

«I don't understand.»

«You said Scorpius was dead James. You and Al looked into my eyes and swore he was out of my life. That I didn't have to think about him anymore.»

James tried to touch her, but she jerked away. For a bleak moment, Belinda had actually thought she could belong. That who she was, wasn't that bad. She was the green stain on a perfect red carpet.

«I'm pregnant James.»

«That's...»

«I'm three months pregnant.»

Silence. Belinda wanted to cry, but her head got in the way. She didn't want to show she was weak. Belinda knew she wasn't evil. But she wasn't one of the good guy either. She didn't know what that made her.

"Did he rape you?"

"No."

"You were under a spell. Belinda..."

"You know he didn't bewitch me James. I wasn't raped. It wasn't to save Justine. I chose to sleep with Scorpius, and now I'm pregnant."

More silence. Belinda looked down on her wedding ring.

"Does Al know?"

"I tried to tell him, but he didn't want to listen. He said that wasn't important."

"He might think otherwise now. Wait, you talked to Scorpius?"

_Slow James?_

"Yes. He came over when I was finished with mom's grave. Again, didn't you and Al tell me he was dead?"

"I thought he was. This could be a problem. I have to contact the others?"

"Who?"

He just gave a look Belinda had seen more and more. The I-can't-tell-so-don't-ask look. She hated that look.

"Can we just get home?"

They bent down and touched the port key. An old boot. They landed in front of the store. James just walked away without even saying good bye. Belinda turned and walked in.

"_Hello Belinda. How was it?"_

"_Fine Lexnog. How's things here?"_

"_Fine. I was teaching Justine gobledook. _Justine tell mommy what I learned you._"_

The girl grinned and clapped her hands.

"_Mommy."_

Belinda got tears in her eyes and kissed the girl gently. This made her laugh and clap her hands more.

"_What is the matter Belinda?"_

"_Nothing Lexnog."_

"_Did something happen?"_

"_I don't want to talk about it. Is Al back?"_

The goblin shook his head and Belinda walked at the back of the store and up the stairs leading to her house. Her home. She walked up to the room she was sharing with Albus and this made the tears run down her cheeks. She loved Al, but he was a hero with zero tolerance for anything not fitting into his hero world. Cheating on him, even thinking about the circumstance, was something he wouldn't tolerate. Belinda walked over to Clementine, the owl Al had gotten to her all those years ago, and petted her gently. She hooted gently like she was reasuring her that she wasn't alone. Belinda sat down on the bed, her hands clutched so hard in her lap she cut off all blood flow.

"Belinda, Lexnog said you needed to talk to me."

She couldn't look at him first. He sat down next to her and as he gently touched her she broke down.

"Belinda, what's wrong? What happened?"

He wrapped his arms tight around her, but all Belinda could do was cry. Finally she got control over her body and she made distance between them.

"I slept with Scorpius. When he held me prisoner."

Albus got to his feet and his body got hard and angry.

"I told, I don't want to listen to that."

"Please Al."

"No. What happened then? Why can't we just pretend it didn't happen?"

Belinda pressed both hands over her stomach and the tears flew down her body again. His face paled.

"No."

"It's not like I did it deliberately."

"You slept with him."

The door opened and James, with Rose close behind him, came in. James was out of breath.

"You told him?"

"I hadn't come to that part yet."

Belinda turned and sat down on the bed. She was tired. Tired of crying. Of begging to be accepted. Albus looked from Belinda to James. He was angry, hurt, but most of all confused.

"What?"

"Scorpius is alive Al. He talked to Belinda at the graveyard."

Rose gasped. Belinda looked at her with apathy. _How cliché. _Albus was just standing there, his fists clinched, swearing under his breath. Then he looked at her, and Belinda didn't even blink.

"Are you sure?"

"You don't think I recognise the father of my children?"

_I'm just kidding myself believing I can get away from him. Get away from that fact. I'm bound to him by Justine, by the child I'm carrying now. And to be honest. Haven't he been the only person who has ever wanted me without judging me? Him, and Neville. _Albus just looked at her, before turning to James.

"Have you told dad?"

"I can't find him. Talk to her."

"I'll find him."

Then Albus left. Belinda didn't know if she was happy or sad. There was like something had broken inside her. Like it had been broken ever since Scorpius came back.

"Belinda..."

"Don't touch me Rose."

"He didn't mean it."

Belinda looked at Rose. _What does she know?_

"Yes he did, and he has all right to feel that way. I slept with Scorpius, Rose. I cheated on him. I'm carrying his child. Justine, in some way, could be Albus's daughter. But this one..."

Belinda placed a hand on er stomach. She really had been fooling herself when she ignored how much she had put on. How hard her stomach had turned.

"You were his prisoner Belinda. It's called stocholm syndrom. You did it because your survival instincts told you to. Belinda, anyone would have done the same. I would have done the same."

Belinda grabbed the closest thing she could find, a picture frame with her grandparents on her birthday, and threw it against thew wall.

"How dare you say you would have done the same? You who have never felt unwanted or unloved? You who have always hade a home? Parents who loved you? A family who cared for you? You who have always been accepted for exactly who you are? You who were created of love, and never been hurt by anyone? How can you even dare compare us?"

Then she apparated out of the room.

--

She looked at the hundreds, maybe thousands, of people who walked by the bench where she was sitting. Muggels. _How can they not know? How can they deny our presence? Why do we have to hide? Why do I have to hide?_ Belinda shook her head. She couldn't think like that. She had to, she had to think of Justine and the baby. No matter what she had done, what everyone else had done. They were innocent.

"Have you steamed off?"

She looked up and wasn't sure to laugh, cry or yell at the man standing in front of her.

"If I haven't, you're pushing your luck."

"Don't I always?"

He grinned and Belinda moved so he could sit down next to her.

"You have to give Al time Belinda. That's all."

"Have you every thought what would have happened if you had come after me the first time I met your family, and not Al."

"You mean, what would have happened if you had fallen for me, and not my little brother?"

He grabbed her hand and studied it.

"I love Al Belinda. And you do too. And you two will always end up together."

He let go of her hand.

"Let's not talk of things that would only hurt the people we care for."

"You're maybe right."

She sighed and crossed her arms, pressing them against the body.

"Why is it, that every time I think I can get on with my life, he enters and screws it up? Why can't he just leave me alone?"

"You are hard person to let go of."

Belinda looked up at the air, which slowly darkened, letting the lights of the city take over.

--

Belinda couldn't think as she walked up the stairs toward the bedroom. Her hands were cold and she rubbed them together to get some warmth in to them, but nothing. She opened the door and saw him packing his bag. Their marriage license had turned into a divorce settelment. Belinda swallowed hard.

"Don't ask me to stay."

"I won't."

In some way Belinda felt free. She sat down on the bed.

"I can't stay Belinda."

"I know, the prince can't be with a witch."

Albus sighed and then he and his things were gone.

--

Belinda moved with Lexnog to France. She needed to get away. Neville was at school most time of the year, and Belinda had no one else. She lived in a small house in the French countryside, and after a while she gave birth to her child. And thou she couldn't help loving her children with all her heart, Belinda still fell to sleep crying every night. Once a week she travled into town with the things Lexnog and her had made and sold them. It had been over a year since she moved when she came home, to find her home gone. It was like it had exploded. She started to scream and one of the French muggles that had come to help out tried to comfort her on a language she couldn't speak very well. Belinda looked around when she suddenly saw a figure in the shadow. She started to run toward it and as he turned she recognised it as James.

"Did you do this? Why did you do this?"

He apparated and Belinda had no idea where he had gone to. She fell to the ground screaming and crying. Feeling utterly alone.

--

She looked up as he entered the pub as she knew he would.

"Belinda?"

"Take a seat Scorpius."

She finished her beer and ordered another one from the bartender. He was a wizard and quickly refilled her glass.

"So what do you want?"

"I heard about what happened."

"And you've come to laugh at me?"

Belinda couldn't help the tears forming in her eyes, but refused to let them fall. Scorpius gently grabbed her hand.

"They were my children too, and I promis you they will pay."

She let out a sickening laugh. She hadn't thought she could miss someone as much as she missed her two children. Scorpius got up and started to walk toward the door.

"We had a second daughter. Did you know that? Jen. Justine and Jen."

Belinda couldn't help crying now and hid her face in her hands. Scorpius walked back to her and let her cry against his shoulder. When she was done crying she pulled a bit away, but he kept holding her.

"Come back with me Belinda."

"I don't believe in your cause Scorpius. Don't think I haven't heard things about you too? I know you are building an army."

He smiled and gently took a strain of hair behind her ear.

"I'm not asking you to come as a soldier, I want you as my partner."

Belinda looked at him, his big eyes and with just enough hesitation she grabbed his hand.


	2. Chapter 2

Belinda hated being with him on the metings, she wasn't a supporter of his cause. Of the moral superiority of witches and wizards. But she was careful not to say a word. She stood by the door and saw the people walk in and sit down. Then how Scorpius talked to them. He was wonderful, Belinda had to admit that. When he touched her, when he kissed her and when they spent the nights together she thought of that man. The man talking in such a wonderful way, and not the man who had been a part of ruining her life. After a while she actually started to appreciate his company. Belinda smiled for herself as the meeting started and she slipt out the back door. She nodded to the two wizards who had greeted the guests and walked outside. It was warm and she lifted her face to the sky. She looked down and saw a girl walk hesitatingly toward the building. There was something familiar with her, but Belinda tried to ignore it.

"Are you okay?"

The girl jumped into the air and looked at her with huge eyes. She looked a lot like Thom. Belinda felt better realising who she was, but felt sad that she was there.

"I'm Belinda."

She reached out her hand.

"Tina."

"I went to school with your brother Thom. How is he?"

"He doesn't understand. Our father left our mother because she was a witch. What makes mugles so great huh? Nothing. They're nothing."

Tina's voice was trembling, like the she was unsure of the words and her anger and resentment just needed something to say on the way out. Belinda smiled to her, to let her know she wasn't alone. She knew too well how it felt to be alone. Then she saw them. Out of the corner of her eyes. James and his followers. Belinda grabbed her hand, scared Tina would get hurt in the crossfire and walked in quickly. She let go of Tina and walked over to Scorpius's second in command. Mich.

"I saw one of the Potters outside, with company."

Mich managed to give some orders and was whispering something in Scorpius's ear when the windows exploded. Belinda turned around and tried to shield herself, but couldn't help but be cut. Scorpius was soon beside her.

"Are you okay?"

The worry in his voice was genuine. Belinda grabbed his hand and squeezed it.

"I'm fine."

A new explosion and this time Scorpius shielded her with his own body. Belinda smiled up at him as she saw someone over his shoulder and paled. Albus. It was like a kick in the stomach. Scorpius grabbed her hand and tried to shield her, but it was too late. He had seen her. And the pain in his eyes made Belinda turn her face away. She looked after Tina, but the whole room was in panic so she just let Scorpius guid her out of there and to safety.

--

Belinda hated her new bodyguards, but as she walked down Diagon Alley with two men walking slightly behind her she couldn't deny it had its effect. No one was rude, but everyone was short and clearly a bit worried. She didn't like it, but she didn't complain. Scorpius was worried for her, so Belinda just walked like nothing was different. She walked in to Flourish and Blotts and the two men stood gard at the door. She enjoyed the air, and walked behind a pile of books. Shielding her completely from them.

"Belinda."

Belinda looked up from the book and her eyes grew in suprise and, she had to admit, a little fear. Mr. Potter was suddenly standing right in front of her and on his face was the look she had seen more and more lately. Anger and harm. Belinda tried to turn, but wasn't so surprised to find Mr. Weasley standing on the other side of her. Blocking her escape.

"What do you think you are doing?"

"Looking for books."

Mr. Potter took a step closer.

"Are you really with him? Of all people. After everything Neville did for you, all of us did for you, you are really together with him? You know what he does."

"Let me remind you, Mr. Potter, that since your son divorced me not the other way around, I don't think you have any say on who I date or don't date."

"You are playing with fire."

Belinda looked up at Mr. Weasley, and it took all her energy not to blush. She suddenly felt like she was fifteen again, and she didn't like it.

"You don't know what they do. What this will do. What we lost the first time."

"You really want to talk to me about loss Mr. Weasley?"

Her voice was ice cold. It was easier than she tough. Being angry at them for attacking her like that helped.

"Belinda..."

Mr. Potter grabbed her arm. Belinda didn't think he was going to hurt her, but she still felt startled by the action.

"What would you call that Rob?"

"I would call that police brutality Henry, and on a woman half their sice to boot."

Belinda looked at her bodyguards and was suddenly glad they were there. She slithered out of Mr. Potter's grip and walked from them with her head held high.

"I think we have to have a higher screening process on where we shop. Someone will just let in anything."

She didn't mean it. It was just so easier to play cruel than to try to explain.

--

Belinda was sitting in the bedroom she was sharing with Scorpius and looking out of the window. Trying to not hink of anything and failing miserably. Scorpius came in and sat down on the sofa next to her.

"They told me what happened."

"I was willing to give them everything I had, and it wasn't enough. They just threw me away because I didn't fit their perfect little world."

"They are idiots."

He placed an arm comfortingly around her and Belinda rested her head on his shoulder.

"Just give the word, and I'll kill them."

Belinda couldn't help but give of a small laugh.

"If you could have killed Albus and James you would have done so with me asking you to."

"Then tell me what I can do. I'll do anything."

Belinda looked up at him and kissed him gently.

"Just don't leave me."

He smiled and kissed her again as someone knocked on the door and Mich entered.

"You wanted to know when the reports were here."

Scorpius sighed and looked at her. Belinda gave him a small smile.

"I didn't mean all the time. Go, do your thing."

He kissed her again before leaving. Belinda turned and looked out the window again.

--

The meetings had started to be more and more. More people, more times, more places and more dangerous. Belinda still didn't like listening to them, but she went with him when she could. Because it was important to him. She was sitting outside reading a book, out of the corner of her eye she could see the guards, but ignored them.

"Ms. Linx?"

Belinda looked up and saw Tina. She was switching from one foot to the next, looking down on the ground or behind Belinda's head. Belinda closed her book and looked quickly at the guards to see if they were looking. They weren't so Belinda offered Tina a seat. She didn't take it.

"I told you to call me Belinda Tina."

"Your mother was raped wasn't she?"

Belinda's chest tightened and she had a hard time breathing, but was careful not to show any of it.

"Yes."

"By a muggle."

"Yes."

Tina looked down on the ground and started to dig in it with the tip of her shoe.

"Who told you that?"

"No one. Everyone knows it."

Belinda didn't like hearing that, that people talked about her and her past, but she kept her mouth shut. Scorpius knew everything and that was what counted.

"You went to Slytherin?"

"As did a lot of people."

"But you don't believe it? In what Scorpius says."

Tina finally sat down like she had gotten to what she had wanted to talk about.

"You can love somebody and still not agree with their politics."

"So you don't think that witches and wizards are superior to muggles?"

"I think things are more complicated than that."

She knew it could be a trick, but she didn't care. She had been open to the fact that she wasn't sure and Scorpius didn't mind. Why should anyone lese?

"After what they did to your mother, how can you not think they are the most cruel, lowbrow things on this planet?"

Belinda gently touched the girl's hand.

"Is this about the fact that your dad left because your mother is a witch."

It didn't take more for the girl to break down and start to cry.

--

Thom was walking back and fourth on the grass. James had tried to calm him down, but had given up and was just looking over the map with his second in command, top strategic, Rose, and the people in charge for the different sections of their group. The camp they were standing in the middle of was consisting of tents and was as protective as it could be. Both magically and otherwise. It was only temporary, but still they had to have everything ready for the fugitives.

"I still don't get what we are doing here?"

Albus walked toward the group and looked at his leader and big brother.

"Because fighting Malfoy and his supporters is only half the battle. We need to change the people's views. To help those who want to change."

"Traitors?"

Everyone looked up at Albus. He had changed since the divorce, and that was why James didn't scold him as he would any other soldier.

"Just, don't talk to them when they get here."

"About that, when are they coming?"

Thom was suddenly standing between them looking hard at James. James looked down at his watch. A present when he turned of age.

"Any minute now."

"And you are sure she's coming."

"That's what she said."

"Who?"

James sighed and looked at Albus. He was a wonderful soldier, a great fighter. People trusted him and wanted to follow him. But he never wanted to see the whole picture.

"Our double agent."

"The traitor?"

He got angry and pointed away from the assigned area. He couldn't afford to have her not know how much her work was appreciated. Her work was crucial.

"Their coming."

The hillside suddenly filled with people from the port keys. Almost twenty totally. Half of them prisoners, half of them people who would have to leave everything so they could change. Thom started to run toward two women.

"Tina."

"She needs medical attention."

Tina was hanging on her, a long burn on her side. Thom took over and led her down to the doctors. The woman walked toward James and Rose, and when she took down her hood Rose started to run toward her. The two girls hugged and Rose almost knocked her over. James looked quickly at Albus, scared he would say or do something. But Albus was just staring at her, his face ash.


	3. Chapter 3

"_Why is it, that every time I think I can get on with my life, he enters and screws it up? Why can't he just leave me alone?"_

"_You are hard person to let go of."_

_Belinda looked up at the air, which slowly darkened, letting the lights of the city take over._

"_Belinda, I want to talk to you. There will be a war now."_

"_I know. I remember what he was like at school."_

_Belinda looked at James, but he had a hard time looking at her. _

"_What's wrong James?"_

"_We could use a man on the inside."_

_Belinda paled. _

"_What do you mean?"_

_She got to her feet and was screaming. _

"_You can't be asking me what I think you are asking me. You know what he has done to me. I've got children James."_

_She looked around and saw that people were looking at them, so she sat back down. _

"_Just for a year Belinda. We're going to crush him in a year, but we need you. I need you."_

_Belinda's hands were shaking. If she did it, she would be no better than Scorpius. She would prove to everyone that she wasn't a hero, but a simple spy. Hero's needed spys, but hero's couldn't be spys._

"_Al hasn't left me yet."_

_Her voice was shaking, because she knew it would come. Al would leave her, and then what would she go. At least as a spy..._

"_If Al leaves me, I'll do it."_

_He smiled. _

"_But, we have to kill Justine and the baby."_

"_What?"_

"_Pretend they are dead and hide them. I will not have my children anywhere near him."_

_James nodded. _

"_And I want to tell dad."_

"_No. No one can know."_

"_He's my father, and people will talk about me. If we don't tell him he'll worry."_

_James nodded. Belinda looked down at her hand that were folded in her lap. _

"_And again, only if Al leaves me."_

--

"Belinda."

Rose linked her arm with Belinda and Belinda let her. She walked toward James and hugged him friendly when she was close enough. He hugged her back, tight. Then she looked at Albus and tried to give him a small smile.

"Hi Al."

Albus turned and walked away. Belinda blinked a few times and James swore under his breath. Then he turned to her.

"Did they see you?"

"Does it matter? You said I was done."

"Change of planes."

This time it was Belinda's turn to pale.

"You promised."

"I'm sorry. Belinda we need you."

Belinda squeezed Rose's hand, but couldn't look at James.

"I need to see my children now."

James just nodded and the two women left. They walked down to the camp, but when Belinda saw a small man with two children she left Rose and started to run toward them. The oldest girl started to run to and laughed out loud as her mother picked her up and swung her around. The she walked toward the man and the toddler. Belinda had a hard time not starting to cry. A whole year. Her children had changed so much. She put down the girl and reached out her hands to the toddler. After a few seconds he smiled and reached his hands back.

"Hi Maverick."

"_He recognises his mother."_

Belinda kissed the boy dearly before bending over and giving the goblin a hug.

"_How are you?"_

"_I'm fine. The plan worked perfectly. And the children loved the cottage."_

"_I'm glad."_

Maverick was one and fit on her hip perfectly. She looked down at the little girl. She was four now, and had grown so much it was heartbreaking.

"Who's hungry?"

Justine grabbed her hand and together they walked toward the table. People looked at her and whispered, but Belinda didn't care. Rose sat down with them and Belinda was happy to be with her friends and family once again. The only thing that would make it perfect...

"Is dad here?"

Rose looked at her and smiled.

"He'll be here to the meeting. Does he know?"

"Not that I was coming."

That was all Belinda wanted to say about that, and Rose respected it. She was just happy to have her friend back. Rose would never be able to explain just what Belinda had done to her, but she knew that without her her life would have taken a completely different turn.

"So when did James tell you?"

"Ten minutes before you came."

"But not anyone else?"

Rose shook her head. They were finished eating and was just talking when Tina, with Thom a few steps behind her, came up to the table. Tina hugged her, before turning and walking slowly back to her brother. Belinda didn't explain, and again the people she were with didn't ask.

When it was dark Belinda placed down her daughter next to her son. Maverick was a sleep at once, but Justine was just lying there looking at her.

"What is it?"

Justine just smiled, and Belinda kissed both of them.

"Goodnight."

She got up to leave the tent.

"Mommy?"

"Yes?"

"Will you be here when I wake up?"

Belinda wanted to say yes. She wanted to say yes more than anything in the world, but the look on James's face stopped her.

"I'll try. See you in the moon."

"See you in the stars."

The look on the girl's face broke her heart, and Belinda left the tent before she started to cry. She looked up and saw Albus looking back at her. But there was nothing to say from either part, so they just looked at one another. Finally James came and got her.

"The meeting has started."

She nodded and followed him to the tent at the center of the camp.

"But for that plan to work you would have someone pretty high up to help us. Like Mich Berg, or Scorpius Malfoy."

Belinda froze for a second when she heard Mr. Potter's voice and remembering their last encounter made her chest tighten. But she didn't stop and the surprised look on everyones face almost made it worth it.

"I'm sorry, you will have to do with me."

"Belinda."

The man halfway down the table got up and ran toward her. She couldn't help lighting up as he hugged her tight. Then they remembered where they were and let go of one another. Rose started to talk again, but Belinda stopped her.

"I should only hear my part so I don't risk things if I'm caught."

Rose paled, but the real grown-ups nodded. Rose pointed on the schematics to the house.

"You need to get in here, turn off this alarm, it's magical and you need the word, and then you have to get here and take out these guards."

Belinda nodded, but her grip on Neville tightened. The thought of going back, of risking her life even more. It scared her, and she was angry at them for asking that of her.

"Come, I'll prep you."

She didn't know if he actually had to prep her or if he just sensed she needed to leave. It didn't matter. They left and James left just behind them. If he was checking to see if she was okay or to make sure she would go through it Belinda didn't know and didn't care. The walked over to one of the tables and Belinda took a big gulp of air.

"Here."

He gave her a necklace. It was round and had a crack down the middel.

"A portkey."

"How weird."

Belinda took it and studied it.

"When your ready just turn the two halves."

"That's not how it usually works."

"They couldn't rely on touch and time, since something can happen. And it only works for one person, in case someone grabs you. It won't work unless your holding both sides."

Belinda nodded and took it on.

"And you are sure you can get into the vault."

"Yes James. I've been so uninterested in the politics that when Scorpius offered to keep my silver there Mich didn't even blink."

Belinda looked over her shoulder at the tent where Justine and Maverick was sleeping. Then she turned to James.

"Do I really have to do it?"

She had tears in her eyes, but refused to cry.

"It's war. We can't do this without you. I can't do this without you."

"But your not just asking me to die for your cause. You're asking me to risk my children growing up without their mother. Your asking the people who I love and care about to risk lose me."

He couldn't meet her eyes.

"Are you compromised?"

He was giving her a way out. _I can never be a hero, but at least as a spy I can be in their lives. I can matter._

Belinda looked sadly at Neville, who kissed her comfortably.

"No, I'm not."

"You better go now."

Belinda nodded, before apparating.

--

Belinda was sitting in a comforting chair reading a book, her apparence as calm as always, when Scorpius barged in with a huge grin on his smile. Belinda looked up at him.

"What?"

"Come."

He grabbed her hand eagerly and Belinda just managed to make a mark were she was before she had to drop the book on the chair. He was like a kid and pulled her down the hall. Away from the part of the house where Scorpius and she was living and over to the part where the war things were. The only times Belinda were there were when she needed silver in the vault or needed Scorpius. He opened a door and showed her. The room was dark, with a single chair in the middle. On that, was Albus. Belinda froze for a moment, but then got an angry look on her face. How stupid could he be? Sending Albus in like that, when he must have known this would create a commotion. Or at least not warn her. She knew she had said she didn't want to know more than her part, but Belinda would think this was a part of her part. She pulled out her wand and uttered a word she had heard a lot, unfortunately.

"Crucio."

It wouldn't harm him, much, since Belinda didn't want to harm him, but she hoped he would pretend. He did.

"Better?"

Belinda turned to Scorpius and smiled.

"Much."

She looked at Albus.

"Don't hurt him, too much. I really want him to understand that hell has no fury as a woman scorned."

Scorpius bowed and nodded to the two guards in the room.

"You heard the lady. Play nice."

Then Scorpius laid his arm around her shoulder and they left together.


	4. Chapter 4

Three in the morning and Belinda slithered out of bed. She checked the time before walking down the hall. The few people she met didn't blink. Belinda had nights when she couldn't sleep, and her nightly walks were usual. She walked over to the vault, pressed her palm against it and it opened. Mich, who had created it, had clearly been inspired by gringots, but Belinda didn't have time to think about that. She walked over to one of the sides, the center of the magical alarms, and with a wick of her wand the alarm turned off. Then she left, knowing no one would notice before it was too late. She walked over to the room Rose had pointed to her.

"Petrificus totalus."

The two men fell to the floor. Unable to move or scream. Then Belinda turned and ran down the hall and opened the door where Albus was being kept. The two guards looked up, before she enchanted them. But not until one of them had called for back-up. Belinda ran and bent down next to Albus.

"Why did James send you?"

Albus looked at her through a swollen lid. He was in pretty bad shape.

"He didn't. He doesn't know."

"Are you insane?"

"Why?"

Belinda helped Albus to his feet.

"Why what?"

"Why did you say yes to do this?"

She looked down on the floor and started to help him toward the door.

"I told James, that day we found out Scorpius was still alive, that if you rejected me I would do it."

The door opened and Mich with a confused, distraught Scorpius behind him suddenly flooded the room with light. Belinda grabbed the portkey and placed it in Albus's hands.

"I'm sorry I couldn't be what you wanted."

He vanished as a stream of light hit Belinda from Scorpius's wand. She screamed, her skin feeling like it was being ripped apart from the inside. She fell to her knees as a new wave hit her. She looked up at Scorpius and realised that hell might hath no fury as a woman scorned, but men weren't that far behind.

--

Belinda looked out the window and down on the road far, far below. She turned and smiled to the group of people that had gathered in her room. She pointed out the window.

"A blue car."

Rose started to cry. Belinda, no, Belinda was dead. The girl standing there smiling because she had seen a blue car wasn't her best friend. She looked from Albus standing by the door looking down at the floor and James standing on the oposite side of the room staring at a table. She didn't know who she hated most.

"I hate you, both of you. How could you do this to her? After all that crap you two have already put her through this is by far the most despicable, evil..."

Belinda took a step back, like she was startled and this made Rose scream even higher. Not words, more a vent for all the feelings that had built up since she heard what had happened to her.

"Rose, calm down."

She looked up at Ron, before turning and running out of the room, out of the hospital and down the road. She ran until she couldn't run anymore and there on the middle of a bridge she fell to her knees, bending over, pressing her arms against her stomach. They had taken down Scorpius, for good this time, and stopped a movement that said that mugles and people like her mother couldn't be witches and wizards. But Rose didn't feel like a winner. She felt like one of the people she had worked so hard to fight against. She barley looked up as Ron sat down next to her.

"How did you find me?"

He gave her a small smile as he put the deluminator in his pocket and sat down beside her.

"I'm your father, I will always find you."

He leaned against the railing, and as Rose started to cry against his chest he rested his hand on the top of her head. He had always done it, for as long as Rose could remember, and since he was the only person she knew did it, it was something that reminded her of her childhood and her father. Just doing that had a calming affect on her. But it didn't stop the crying.

"I hate them. I hate them."

"Boys in love do stupid things Rose. Like turning her in to a spy, or going to the other side, risking everything, to get some answers."

"I still hate them. They killed her."

"She's not dead Rose."

Rose sat up forcing him to take back his hand. Not caring that people were looking at them.

"I don't care. That... shell... is not Belinda. That is not my best friend."

She started to cry again.

--

"I..."

"You..."

"Boys."

Harry's voice wasn't loud like Rose's had been, but both boys shut up at once. Hermione walked toward Neville, who hadn't said a word to any of them and just looking at Belinda, who was now sitting on her bed and crying like a child. She reached out her hand.

"Don't Hermione. Just, don't."

Hermione turned to Ginny and Harry with tears in her eyes.

"We should go."

They both nodded. Ginny grabbed Albus's arm and led him out with Hermione behind them. Harry waited until James was next to him before leaving and closing the door behind them. Leaving only Neville and Belinda in the room. Lexnog was at Neville's and watching the children, and Lilly and Hugo were waiting at Potter's awaiting news. Neville looked at Belinda, sighed, and sat down next to her. She pulled away, afraid.

"I won't hurt you."

He held up his hands, and Belinda crept a little closer. Then some more. She tilted her head and looked at him with her huge dark eyes. Then she smiled and crept next to him. Her eyes fell on the necklace, and she gently touched it. Holding it in her hand and her eyes grew with curiosity.

"Trash in glass."

She smiled and laughed.

"Trash in glass."

She placed her finger on it and started to write one latter after the other, forming the sound with her mouth.

"A L W A Y S."

Then she dropped it and held her head with both hands.

"Aouie."

"I'll get you something."

Neville got the nurse and said his goodbyes. He left and walked around, not really caring. And when he was done he went home. He opened the door and saw Harry and James sitting on the couch.

"Where's Lexnog?"

Harry got up as Neville enetered.

"He left when we came. He didn't look happy."

"Belinda was his world. Look I'm really not in the mood."

Neville walked across the room and into the kitchen, but re-entered.

"Whats the use of being wizards when we can't help the people we care about? I mean I can grow plants that scream and bite and sing opera, but I can't help my daughter when she needs me. What use is magic when I can't help her and she's just this kid talking about trash in glass?"

James suddenly got to his feet.

"What did you say?"

"James."

"Trash in glass. She looked at the necklace and said trash in glass."

James's eyes grew.

"That's what I called it. When she gave it to you, her first Christmas. I said.. I... I... I don't remember exactly what I said, I was an asshole and I called it trash in glass. Don't you guys remember?"

Harry and Neville looked at one another.

"Some times people who lose their mind have reminiscences, but that doesn't mean..."

"No. No, she's there. I know she is."

James looked desperately at the two men, hoping for just an ounce of confirmation. Of hope. He found none, turned his back on them and left the house.

--

"You don't have to do this you know."

Hermione looked from Hugo to Lilly.

"We want to mom."

"Belinda was, is, our friend too."

"But you must remember that Belinda isn't herself anymore. She might do or say things that she normally wouldn't say or do."

Hugo and Lilly nodded again. Then Hermione opened the door. Belinda smiled when they came in, but quickly looked down at the piece of paper and crayon she was playing with. She was drawing weird shapes and formes.

"What are you drawing?"

Hugo sat down next to her and talked in a soft voice. Lilly stood a few feet away, still not sure how to deal.

"Can I draw something?"

Belinda nodded and gave them to him. Hugo drew a quick sketch of Belinda and showed it to her. She smilled and pointed.

"Me."

"Yeah, that's you."

The girl laughed like a kid.

"You want us to hang it up?"

Belinda looked up at Lilly with total trust and innocence that only comes with ignorance. Lilly whispered the right spell and the picture flew up to the wall. Belinda clapped her hands in excitement. While the three young people talked, Hermione looked over the pictures that Belinda had drawn. It took her a while to realise that it was the movement of the wand to certain spells. She smiled sadly to herself.

--

Neville was a bit taken back when he walked into her room. Belinda was sitting in the middel of a pile of paper drawing something, then getting angry, crumbling the paper up and throwing it on a pile.

"Belinda?"

She didn't even stir. He walked over and sat down next to her.

"What are you doing Belinda?"

She had drawn a simple stick figure with red and under she had written NE, then crossed it over and written PRO. Again she had crossed it over. A pained look on her face.

"Who is that Belinda?"

She looked up at him.

"Dad."

He didn't know if she was referring to the picture or him, but in that moment he could swear he saw Belinda in those eyes.

"Belinda?"

Then her eyes turned blank and she got to her feet.

"I like ice cream."

Neville didn't know what to think or believe. He knew better than to get false hope, that when people were lost they couldn't come back, and still... He got to his feet.

"I'll go get some."

She smiled and started to sing to herself. He wasn't surprised to hear her song.

--

It was late by the time he got to Hermione and Ron to pick up the children. Lexnog hadn't come back since the night he left, and Neville didn't have anyone else who could look after them. Ron opened the door and showed him in to the living room where Hermione was sitting. She got to her feet and hugged him welcome.

"I'm sorry it was so late."

"It's fine."

Hermione and Ron shared a look.

"Neville, Ron and I have talked and we would like to offer you to become Justine and Maverick's foster parents. I mean since Hugo left we have the room, and it's only if you want. We thought it might be one less thing to worry about."

He sank down in one of the chairs and suddenly felt like a really old man. He felt horrible that he was even considering it, when Belinda had managed and his grandmother had taken him in after his parents got sick, but he was tempted. He didn't know how to take care of two toddlers, and he was tired. He had taken some time off work, but he didn't know how long he could go.

"We could try it."

Hermione and Ron nodded, before Neville started to cry for the first time since Belinda got sick.


	5. Chapter 5

Ginny looked at Albus staring down on the ring Belinda had given him.

"When I was in my first year at Hogwarts I fund a magical artifact and was, bewitched, by it. I was taken captured and Ron and Harry risked their lives to save me."

Albus didn't look up at her. He knew she was trying to help, but he didn't feel any better.

"Did any of them lose their minds?"

"Ron might have and we just haven't noticed."

Ginny tried to get a smile, but it didn't work. She sighed and entered the room.

"Why couldn't I just have forgive her?"

"Did she need forgiving Al? Did she actually do something wrong?"

The boy shrank as his mother sat down across from him.

"You're just like your father some times. Your a hero, and you placed her on pedestal because that's what you do. So no one could touch her, and she would be just what you wanted her to be. But she never wanted to be on that pedestal, and it was unfair to her to put her there."

"You're not helping mom."

"I'm not trying to help you, I'm telling you that you screwed up and now you will have to live with it."

She got to her feet.

"And it doesn't help blaming your brother when you're angry at yourself."

Albus had started to cry and Ginny left to give him privacy.

--

Neville didn't know how, he wasn't even sure if it actually was working or if he too was losing his mind. Maybe it was because she had goblin blood in her or maybe she wasn't as damaged as first thought. But Neville could swear Belinda was getting better. It was going slowly, but just like growing a plant he took his time. He never said a word, except to the doctors and they just encouraged him to do what he was doing. As baffled as him. She didn't remember who people were or her past, but in every other sence she seemed... normal.

He needed someone else to see it, so when he was going for his weekly dinner with Ron and Hermione he brought Belinda. Hermione opened the door.

"Hello Belinda."

"Mrs. Weasley, thank you for including me in the invitation."

Belinda curtsied, and Hermione let them in. The dinner was wonderful and Belinda talket with both of them like nothing had happened. Like when she had first met them. After dinner she had offered to take of the table and Neville turned to Hermione and Ron.

"I'm not crazy am I?"

"It's amazing."

"But Neville, I hope you know that she might never get her memories back. I mean it's beyond anything that she got this good."

A cry filled the house. Hermione got to her feet.

"I'll take it."

Belinda was suddenly standing there smiling and Hermione pointed a little hesitatingly toward the stairs. Belinda walked up the stairs and when she saw the five year old girl standing in the hall her head felt like it had frozen.

"Mom?"

The girl walked toward her and Belinda could feel her body act, but not knowing how it knew what to do. She could feel herself pick the girl up, to hold her and squeeze her hard. The girl smiled.

"Mom, you're back."

Belinda felt awful that she couldn't help the girl. When a new cry filled the room with sound and the lights flickered. Belinda's head felt like it was going to melt as a lifetime of memories came back. Her mother in the hospital, her grandparents dancing, her great-grandmother dying, talking to Neville. Calling him dad. Meeting Albus, James and Rose. Scorpius Malfoy. Getting pregnant and leaving school. Lexnog and the shop. Hugo and his drawings. Lilly and her laugh. Scorpius taking Justine and going after her. Being pregnant again and having Maverick. The war and finally everything that had happened since then. She looked down at Justine and got tears in her eyes.

"Are you crying mom?"

"Yes Justine."

Belinda hugged the daughter before walking into her son's room.

"Hi Maverick."

He had stopped crying and was now looking at her with the same huge dark eyes as Justine and his mother. Then he smiled, not knowing who she was, but recognising something about her that he liked. Belinda put down Justine, not being able to carry both of them and picked up Maverick. He leaned his head on her shoulder and stuck his tumb in his mouth. With Justine holding her other hand she walked down the stairs to the others.

--

The doctors couldn't believe it. No one believed it. Every day her room filled with doctors, journalists and just curious people. The nurses had to come in and force the people out when Belinda was getting tired. The ony person left to be Neville. About a week after her recovery Belinda turned to him.

"You have to find Lexnog."

"I'll try."

"No. How do you think I got well all of a sudden? He must have done something. You have to find him."

She was crying and Neville grabbed her hand, petting her on the cheek.

"I'll find him."

Thou he had no idea how to do it.

--

"You could talk to Bill. I mean he's got a foot in it at least."

Neville nodded.

--

Bill was a tall charming man, even the scars on his face was something that almost suited. They shook hands, having met at weddings, but never actually talked to one another.

"I've checked around, and there is a goblin village in the north of France."

"Great. How do we get there?"

"I've got a friend near by."

A floo powder trip later they were in France and Bill talked to a goblin. Neville picked up a few words, forbidden, stranger, offspring, but had never learned the language fully.

"He sais he will hear with the leaders, but wizards and witches don't get permission to visit."

"And you told them about Belinda."

"We'll try our best Neville."

Neville nodded.

That night the goblin came back.

"Belinda will be allowed in. No one else."

"But Lexnog is there?"

"They want to talk to Belinda."

The next morning Neville, Belinda and Bill traveled back through the floo powder and Bill introduced her to the goblin.

"Yuoi Bellow at your service."

He bowed and took of his hat. Belinda bowed her head back.

"Can I see him?"

He turned and she followed, leaving the other two men behind. He walked through the streets, down alleys and Belinda did her best to follow. Then the scenery changed, and without Belinda knowing how, they had entered the goblin city. She saw the looks, but didn't care about them. She followed Bellow until they came to a small house, thou it was the biggest of all the other houses. Bellow opened the door and Belinda went in. The goblin standing there wasn't Lexnog, but reminded her of him. He studied her, before shaking his head.

"_Welcome."_

"_Thank you."_

"_You speak our language?"_

Belinda nodded.

"_Lexnog taught me. Where is he?"_

The goblin walked to a door that opened into a garden. At the end of the garden were a few gravestones. Belinda fell to her knees as she saw Lexnog's name.

"_It's ancient goblin magic, but in short he gave his life for you. My brother spoke quite well of you before he died."_

Belinda didn't try to hide her tears.

"_What's the proper way for me to show my respects?"_

She could hear a small laugh from the goblin.

"_I see he was right. I'll show you."_

For two days Belinda practiced the usual rituals when goblins die. When she was finished Bellow showed her back.

"You're okay, for a witch."

"_Thank you, for everything."_

He bowed and left. Belinda turned and walked in. Neville rose and walked over to her. She hugged him and cried again.

--

Belinda was sitting in her room looking down on the people going down on the street of Diagon Alley. She was finally released from the hospital and wanted to go back to work in the jewellery shop. Neville had said it was okay, and since school was about to start he had gone back to Hogwart. Belinda was fine with it, happy even. That he could go back to normal, and that she wasn't a bother anymore. The doorbell rang and she went downstairs to the showroom. She froze on the last step and looked at James. She hadn't spoken to any of the Potter boys since her recovery. Her choice, not theirs.

"What do you want?"

"I came to apologise."

"Okay. Now leave."

He looked at her with so much pain in his eyes she actually stopped breathing for a moment. He wasn't just a leader who had betrayed his subordinate, or a person who undesirably made his friend suffer. He was a man who had hurt the love of his life, and this softened her.

"Please leave James."

"Why won't you talk to me?"

"I trusted you and got hurt for it."

She hadn't told anyone about Lexnog, nothing but he was dead. It was a secret. Not that they had sworn her into secrecy, she just knew it was a secret.

"I'm so sorry."

Belinda turned her back to him and looked at the display cases behind her. Just illusions, of course, but it gave costumers a fair idea of what they wanted and what she could do.

"I love you."

She let out a snort and looked at him.

"Yeah I know. Albus loves just an image of me, and you love me despite of who I am. What luck. I don't know who of you that are worse. At least Al didn't use me, because he didn't know how I could be used. You knew, and you pushed me into doing something that almost ruined my life."

"Al was the one..."

"Al didn't think, he just acted on his emotions, but when has Al ever thought?"

She turned to display case again.

"I think that was why I loved him. I didn't like who I was, and he loved me because he didn't see it. You always saw it James."

"And you always saw me."

Belinda turned and leaned against the counter.

The doorbell rang and a midelage woman entered. Hannah Abbott. Belinda lit up and smiled to the woman, whom she had learned quite well since she and Neville had started dating after her recovery. She was the landlady at the Leaky Cauldron where Neville had been quite a deal during her illness.

"One moment Hannah."

She opened the cupboard where she kept all the finished pieces just waiting to get picked up. The right one just flew into her hands and she turned back to Hannah while unwrapping the paper. It was a necklace of a cauldron bewitched to look black and yellow. Hannah's face lit up.

"It's wonderful."

She tried it on and smiled to Belinda.

"And Neville really said I should have it?"

"His words, not mine."

"Come by the cauldron one day and I'll treat you to dinner."

"Okay."

Hannah continued to talk about different things, most concerning the Leaky Cauldron, and though Belinda found the woman a bit boring, she knew how much she made Neville happy and chatted along. Finally James coughed to make Hannah aware that he was still in the room. She looked confused from him to her and then it seemed to dawn on her.

"I'll see you on Friday then?"

"I'll tell you bad storys about dad."

Hannah laughed a bit unsure, then left. James opened his mouth, but the door into the house opened and Justine was standing there.

"Maverick fell and is crying."

"Okay."

Belinda walked up the stairs and in to the playroom where Maverick was crying. He saw her and ran to her, and after checking to see that he wasn't hurt she sent him happily playing again. Belinda was standing in the doorway looking at them, and Justine walked over to her. Reating her head on Belinda's hip.

"You've grown. You want to measure?"

The girl nodded eagerly and stood before the wall, the wall made mark and wrote down the hight, name, age, date. She had grown two centimetres since last time. The girl jumped up and down as her mother smiled to her.

"Me too."

Maverick stood where his siter had stood and he too had grown two centimetres. Justine grabbed his hands and together they jumped up and down in joy.

"Go wash yourself, it's lunch."

Belinda guided the two children to the bathroom. All the time James followed at a safe distance. When the kids were seated and the food on the table Belinda smiled to them and took James into the next room.

"Can you leave?"

"Is that what you want?"

Belinda sighed and looked down before looking up at him again.

"You have two choices James, either you can tell me how much Al loves me and misses me and try to put us back together, or you can tell me how much you love and miss me and try to get me to fall for you. So James Potter, what do you choose?"


End file.
